1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to installations for conducting medical examinations, and in particular to a system for supplying control signals to an examination apparatus from a control console located remotely therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in medical technology to transmit information by means of cables or light waveguides. It is known, for example, to remotely control x-ray examination equipment in this manner. It is also known to transmit signals from the radiation detector in an automatic exposure unit to an allocated circuit by this manner, as well as to trigger the generation of radiation and the monitoring of radiation by such remote transmission. Fixed wiring in the form floor cables constitutes an impediment to operating personnel, and installing such cables in the walls, floor or ceiling of the examination room adds to the cost of the installation and can present difficulties in obtaining access to the cables for maintenance. Moreover, fixed wiring is sensitive to electrical disturbances which can degrade the signals carried thereby. Theoretically, therefore, it would be preferable to operate the components of a medical diagnostics installation by wireless remote control.
Wireless remote control using infrared or ultrasound signals is known, for example, in entertainment electronics. The use of such wireless remote control in medical technology has been cautiously approached, because both types of transmission can be disturbed, thereby resulting in the receipt of an incorrect control signal. Infrared radiation, for example, can be disturbed by radiation components in the spectrum of fluorescent tubes, and ultrasound emission can be disturbed by spectral components in room noises.